A Nation Divided
by T.j.98
Summary: Katniss and Cato successfully escaped from District 13, breaking free of their kidnappers with the help of a Doctor and a Lieutenant. Now they live in District 2 and try to adjust to life outside of the tunnels. But in district 2, they are still not free. Armed with enlightenment ideas, they try to reform Panem but unknowingly they divide the nation. Sequel to "Selection".
1. Chapter 1:A new home

**Author's note: In order for this to make the most sense, I recommend reading "Selection" which is the first story in this series.**

* * *

An officers hovercraft landed in a small military landing strip just outside the Central City of District 2. As the door opened, ten peacekeepers stood in two rows of five in front of the hovercraft. Their leader, a commander, was there to greet the new arrivals. He had been informed by his superior officers that four soldiers from a foreign land defected to Panem and were sent here along with two children. The commander also had a letter for the highest commanding officer of the defectors.

Out of the hovercraft walked Lieutenant Luthier Boggs, his son Dragomir Boggs asleep on his shoulders. Behind him walked Cato Hardley. Behind him walked Katniss Everdeen. Behind her walked Dr. Aurelius. The four adults all wore District 13 uniforms, and all five of the defectors were covered in sweat and mud and twigs. The four adults wore backpacks which contained the things they brought out of District 13 sans the weapons and most (but not all) of the flash drives.

The commander peacekeeper handed Boggs a small metal box, after which he explained a few basic directions.

"This letter contains instructions on how to settle yourself as well as what is expected of you. Over there is a military jeep for you to use at your discretion. Welcome to Panem."

With that, the Commander and his nine Peacekeepers marched off.

The six people approached the jeep, but knew not what to do.

"Let's see what this says." Boggs opened up the box and read the letter inside.

_**Dear Lieutenant Luthier Boggs,**_

_**Welcome to Panem. We are glad to have your loyalty, and we are glad as well that you came to the wise conclusion that the Government of the Capitol are better leaders than your former enslaver. **_

_**We acknowledge your experience with the military of District 13, and as such you will be given a rank in the Peacekeeper Armed Forces of equal stature to the one you held in District 13. You will also be provided with living quarters, but if you choose to live in a different part of District 2 than please report this to us via the Communicator within the box. In any case drive to the location with the officers jeep provided to you, using the District map currently in the box or in the communicator. **_

They already met with a problem: Boggs had no idea how to drive. After discussing this, it was revealed that Cato learned the very basics of driving and thus could get the hang of it in principle (he learned it because he was trained to be a peacekeeper as a fallback profession if he could not be a Career).

After thirty minutes, Cato was able to get the hang of it, and he suggested a location.

"If you want, we can drive to my parents house, or my Aunt's house."

"Let's go to your parents place, but if your Aunt's home is closer than we can stop there along the way."

His Aunt's home is farther away, so he would be going strait to his parents home. He was not sure how he felt about this.

While he drove, Boggs read read the rest of the letter. He was sure to skip over the directions to his suggested living quarters.

**_As a result of your rank, you will be paid a regular pension every month, as well as a forward payment to get you through the first month. The other three defectors will receive a pension similar to the pay of a standard rank Peacekeeper. _**

Well, thought Boggs, this was good. He looked around the car; Cato was the only other one who did not seem dizzy. It is clear the others have never been in a car before either. Prim especially was not taking her first car ride well, but she did not get sick just yet.

Boggs kept reading.

**_However, you will be expected to work towards the betterment of Panem and the security of the Capitol. This means that you will need to check in for duty on a monthly basis, and if interviewed you will need to provide any and all information you have on your former enslavers._**

He read the other pages, which included specific details on these things, as well as information on other things such as how to properly use the Communicator (it was in no way as simple as a communicuff), how to properly maintain and fuel the officers Jeep with the toolbox in the trunk (if he ran out of gas, he could request more be sent to him via the communicator[not that it gave him any instruction on how to drive]), as well as other things.

The metal box that the Commander gave Boggs had in it a communicator, the introductory reading packet (which he was reading right now), a reading packet on how to live in District 2, a reading packet on what is expected of him, a pocket book of the protocol expected of all peacekeepers, an envelope of money, a compass, and a peacekeeper combat knife.

As he did this, Dr. Aurelius, Prim, and Dragomir fell asleep. Katniss however, did not. She was watching the woods that they were driving through, fascinated that the woods were so close and so unrestricted in District 2. She knew that she could do some hunting here. At least something is like it is at home.

Eventually they reached the home of Cato's parents.


	2. Chapter 2:Parents

They reached the house of Mr. and Mrs. Hardley.

This house was of a quality befitting the professions of two Weapons Factory Managers who lived inside. It was a two story building built of marble and pinewood. The second floor had only one large bedroom where Cato's parents slept. The ground floor had a kitchen, a bathroom, anod two rooms indended to be used as bedrooms. Only one of these was actually used as such, the other was used for training Cato when he was too young to join the Career program or on the weekends when he was sent to visit home. In the backyard outside, there was more signs of Career training.

Floundering with the vehicle, he was somehow able to park the Jeep without hitting or running over anything; he still told the others to get out first as he correctly predicted that it would take awhile. The carsick passengers complied, and watched from a safe distance as Cato parked the Jeep. When he got it into a good position, he turned the car off and breathed a sigh of relief.

Once he was outside, he caught his breath. Once he was at full strength and energy, he and the others walked to the front door and he wrapped the door with his knuckle.

A large man opened the door. When he saw Cato and the others, he smiled. "Son, come in. Your mother and I got letters explaining everything, so we were expecting you."

Cato's parents, as well as his Aunt and Cousin, already knew about about Cato's return from letters sent to them and signed by Romulus Thread himself. They explained that Cato was kidnapped from a foreign land, and that he not only escaped but also helped a District 12 woman as well as three foreign defectors escape. The purpose of this letter was innocent enough: a few members of the government felt that Cato's family should know where he was.

Cato and his companions walked inside, and soon they ate dinner.

The dinner itself was okey, even if the meal was a bit quiet. Cato and his companions tried to eat slowly as it had been a long time since they ate real food in this quantity (or any quantity for that matter), but even so they ate quickly. The exceptions were Prim and Dragomir, who did not even try to pace themselves.

"Cato, your father and I would like to have a word with you in the backyard."

As the others ate, Cato's parents walked with him into the backyard so they can talk.

Once outside, they could talk in privacy.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Resisting the urge to chastise Cato for not waiting to be spoken to, his father gestured for him to sit down on one of the wooden chairs.

"Son, we asked you out here to discuss your future."

Cato did not say anything, so his father continued.

"You have brought quite a bit of pride and glory to our family by escaping from captivity. It is definitely a feat to be proud of, but we came to discuss your prospects. We think you should join the Peacekeepers like your cousin; it may not be as ideal as winning the Hunger Games but it is still a proud profession for a young man."

"I can't, I need to stay and take care of Katniss."

Cato's parents were not expecting this. His mother asked, "Who?"

Cato elaborated. "Katniss is the seventeen year old who you met at the table. She was also kidnapped from her home in District 12."

"Are you two ... together?"

"She is carrying my child. As soon as I can I'll register our marriage."

Cato's father replied to this. "Cato, this isn't a wise decision."

"What do you mean?"

This time Cato's mother replied. "You have your whole life ahead of you, do you really want to waste it with a District 12 girl?"

Cato was getting upset, "I fail to see how the time I spent with her could possibly be a waste. I love her."

Cato's father rebutted in a way that Cato felt was rather gracelessly. "What we mean is that you can gain so much more honor and pride as a Peacekeeper. After that you can probably find someone else, maybe a girl whose origins aren't so lowly."

Cato was angry now. "What the hellfire is honorable about leaving my wife and child behind without someone to take care of them? I don't want anybody else."

At this, Cato's father lost all patience. "Look, it's you're own fault you are even in this situation; if you hadn't let yourself get kidnapped than you would be a Victor! We're trying to help you salvage some of your potential, so why don't you stop being a disappointment and listen to us?"

Cato stood up and looked his father in the eyes with a cold and angry gaze. They were of similar height.

Cato wanted to punch his father, but he knew he did not need to. "I think I should leave."

Cato's father shouted something to him about this bridge being burned, but Cato did not listen or even bother to register what he said. He just walked into the dining room and told his companions they needed to leave now.

On the car ride to his Aunt's house, Cato explained during breaks what had happened. As Katniss listened, she was touched that Cato stood up for her but was also angry at his parents for being mean to him.

Prim, who was sitting in the back seat, assured Cato that he took the right course of action. Cato didn't respond but he thought about how he could get used to having a little sister (technically a little sister-in-law).

They drove until it was too dark, then they pulled over to the side of the road and slept until it was light enough to keep going.

They were in part of the woods, with no houses nearby. Still, in the Jeep they were safe. They used the blankets they brought from District 13 to keep warm, and they watched the stars.

This was Cato's first night back to his home district.


	3. Chapter 3:Aunt

Around morning, they reached the home of Cato's Aunt.

After knocking on the door, Cato waited. When his aunt opened it, she greeted Cato with a hug.

"Cato! I got the letter explaining everything; I so happy to have you back. Please, come in; and bring your friends too. I'm sure you must be tired at this hour, so please sit down in the living room while I get you some warm blankets."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Aunt."

Cato's companions gave greetings, and they all went inside.

The home was a cozy house containing only three bedrooms; one of which was open for guests. There was also a living room and a kitchen with a dining table.

Once the fireplace is lit, they all sat around and warmed themselves while Cato's Aunt prepared dinner. She was cooking beef borscht, so she needed to let it boil in the cooking caldron before she could serve it. This gave her time to talk with the others.

"So Cato, I'm sure you and your friends are tired. If you don't want to talk-"

"No, I can talk. And besides, I should introduce you to everybody."

Cato introduced everyone in no particular order.

"These are my tutors and close friends Luthier Boggs and Malthus Aurelius. This little guy is Bogg's son Dragomir. This girl is Primrose Everdeen. This is her sister Katniss; she is carrying my child and I intend to marry her.

"It is nice to meet all of you, especially you." The person she was referring to was Katniss. "I am sure you will make my nephew happy. It means a lot that you all took the time to visit me."

Cato's voice, which had been uncharacteristically warm, became sullen. "Actually, we are here because we need a place to stay."

"But what about your parents?"

"We got in a fight, and I don't want to stay with them anymore."

"Oh. My brother always has been a bit grumpy, but I'm sure he still loves you."

Cato was sure that his parents did not. Cato's Aunt is good natured, but that does not always make her a good judge of character.

"Well, you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you want. It may be crowded if your friends also stay, but I'm sure I can make it work."

Boggs interjected. "I was thinking of settling down permanently, but might need my own quarters for work related reasons. Do you know where I can find a house to take up residence in?"

"Well, what are you looking for?"

Boggs discussed the logistics of him purchasing a home for his family as well as another home for Dr. Aurelius. As it turns out, the money Boggs currently had on him will be more than enough to purchase what he wants. There is one home near the edge of the village that is big enough for Boggs's family, and another home not too far who's current owner has always wanted to move to the Central City but was prevented from doing so by lack of money. Since the village is close together, Boggs and Aurelius will be within walking distance of Cato and his Aunt's home.

While they were discussing this, Cato and Katniss slipped outside to the front porch so as to speak in privacy.

Cato sat on one of the chairs on the patio, and Katniss sat in his lap. Cato wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"We can have a good life here. Our pensions give us enough to live comfortably off of, and we do not even have to worry about reapings."

"We still aren't free. How do we know the Capitol won't execute us on a whim? What if the people from Thirteen try to come after us?"

"We can cross those bridges when we come to them."


	4. Chapter 4:Seen better times

They have been here about four days. So far, things have calmed down. Boggs and Dr. Aurelius took up residence in the village, Prim started attending the compulsory Loyal Youth program, and Dragomir is adapting to life above ground.

Right now, Cato was driving Katniss and Boggs back from the magistrate for this sub district. Boggs went there to check in with the sub district peacekeeper department. Katniss and Cato decided to register their marriage with the government while they were there, as it is unlikely for the District 13 registry to apply here.

The process was simple; Cato and Katniss filled out some papers, the sub district magistrate approved them, and he told me that the government now considered them married.

They were driving back down the road, and as they were driving back the saw someone on the far side of the street.

The man wore a muddy Peacekeeper's jacket, and even though it was covered in rain and mud there was still so much coal dust in it that no amount or rain or water could fully clean it. His backpack was equally muddy, but did not have nearly as much coal.

This man's curly red hair was unkempt, and a beard was beginning to develop on his unshaven face. He is wearing a yellow rain cap, so it is clear that he was outside during the shower that rained while Katniss and Cato were in the magistrate building.

What was most noticeable about the man was his legs, if they can still be called legs. They were smashed and mangled almost beyond recognition, and far past the point of him ever being able to use or even feel his legs again.

In one hand the man had a large bottle which contained alcohol before he emptied it. In the other hand he held a cardboard sign. It read:** Peacekeeper Veteran. In need of a ride. Anything helps.**

Cato, feeling sympathy at this peacekeeper, asked Katniss. "Do you think we should give him some money?"

Katniss nodded but did not speak, as she was distracted by how familiar the drifter looked.

Once Cato parked the Jeep (with some difficulty), he and Katniss walked up the the drifter. This is when she realized who it was.

"Darius?"

Darius, who had been asleep, looked up and groaned. He was hungover and tired, so his mind was still a bit groggy.

Katniss had told her husband about her life back in District 12, so he knew about Darius. However, the Darius who sat in front of him did not match the description Katniss made.

"Are you sure it's him?"

Katnissed answered her husbands inquiry, "Yes, I just know it."

She spoke to her friend again. "Darius, it's me. Katniss."

Darius looked up, saw the person who was in front of him, and the only thing that prevented him from jumping with surprise was his disability.

"Katniss?! Is that really you? It can't be you. It just can't."

"Darius, it is me. I promise it is."

Katniss spent well over a half-hour to convince Darius that she was not a figment of his imagination. Since it would take too long to explain everything right there she just said that she was kidnapped but she escaped and is safe now.

"You're alive?"

"Yes."

Darius did not say anything loud enough to be audible, but whispered the, silently.

"I knew it. I knew he didn't do it."

Darius was convinced that Katniss really was standing in front of him, but this raised another question.

"What are you doing in District 2?"

"I can explain that later, but first we need to get you cleaned up."

"Wait. There's something I need to tell you. It's about your family, and also about Gale-"

Katniss cut her friend off and said sadly. "I already know."

"How?"

"Purnia told me."

"I tried to protect him..."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

Cato and Katniss helped Darius into the vehicle, and as they drove home Katniss explained what happened to her while she was gone.

Meanwhile, Darius explained what happened in District 12 when Romulus Thread took over. While Darius disagreed with the majority of Thread's measures, he could not be mad at the man because Thread insisted that Gale at least have a fighting chance to prove his innocence (and was even willing to look over the case in an impartial way). Cray would have just executed Gale to avoid upsetting people.

They rode back home, and Darius got himself cleaned up. He borrowed a pair of Lysander's civilian clothes while his peacekeeper uniform was being laundered.

Darius needed to go back to his parents, but he could stay for about a week.


	5. Chapter 5:Prim's first schoolday in Two

Primrose Everdeen was starting her school year today. It was also her first day in a District 2 school. She was nervous, so she rode to the subdistricts school with her sister and her brother-in-law.

The schools here were so different from the ones in District 12 that Cato had to explain to his sister-in-law every aspect of how her day can be expected to pan out: from the Oath Of Loyalty students recite at the beginning of class, to the one they recite at the end of Loyal Youth meetings.

They dropped her off, wished her good luck, and promised to pick her up afterward her first Loyal Youth meeting. Prim was nervous.

At the beginning of each class, they stand and salute a Panem National Banner which is hung on e wall over the whiteboard. Unlike in District 12, Prim could not get away with abstaining from the Oath Of Loyalty.

"I swear by my blood and by my heritage, that I shall give unconditioned, unwavering, and unhesitant obedience to the Capitol and to President Snow. I vow to obey and defend the Capitol and the President, and if necessary to give my life in their service."

There were two big differences Prim saw. The first was the improved overall quality. She remembered that the schools in District 12 were dilapidated wrecks with classes sometimes containing two hundred and fifty students listening to a single teacher, whom may have been drunk or absent or lousy. In District 2, the teachers actually wanted their students to pay attention and the facilities were a major improvement over the ones in District 12. Then again, Prim remembered that even the schools of District 12 were practically idyllic when compared to her time in the Orphanage and the abusive matron who ran the place.

The second difference Prim noticed was in the history portion of the curriculum.

In District 12, the history class spoke of the Dark Days and their forefathers role in the uprising as something for their district to be ashamed of.

In District 2 it is the opposite.

The Dark Days were treated as their District's finest moment; this is because while District 12 supported the side that lost, District 2 supported the side that won. The history teacher described in vivid detail how peacekeepers and loyalists (he reminded the class that some were only fourteen) fought with determination against nigh-insurmountable odds.

The history teacher even explained the story if that particular classroom just for the sake of the new student. Before it was converted into a classroom for the school that was build around it, the room used to be a Pillbox during the Dark Days. Seven Peacekeepers and Six loyalist civilians took refuge there when the rebels advanced through the District, and the pillbox became the site of a three month standoff. The teacher pointed out the seventy five year old bullet holes in the walls; evidence of when the rebels forced their guns through the portholes and slaughtered the few loyalists remaining.

This celebration of the rebellion's defeat bleeds into the english class as well. The english teacher is having all the students read the diary of a Peacekeeper hovercraft pilot during the Dark Days (the teacher said Prim could have a few days to catch up to the rest of the class).

After school came Loyal Youth.

Loyal Youth was divided based in rank, so Prim was placed in the beginners division. Loyal Youth is composed of three parts; field exercises, military training, and listening while the chapter leader gives a lecture on why Peacekeepers are so integral to their civilization.

Though it is difficult for someone unused to it, she was helped by a boy around her age. During the break, he explained who he was.

"Thanks for the help, I couldn't have assembled that rifle on my own. My name's Prim."

"No problem. My name's Mark. My uncle's a Peacekeeper." He said the second part with pride.

They talked a bit more. Once the break was over, they said goodbye and remembered that they would see each other tomorrow.

Despite all of this, Prim manages to get through the day without an incident.


	6. Chapter 6:Homecoming

Cato and his wife Katniss sat outside on the front porch, waiting for someone who would be dropped off soon.

An armored bus driving past the house stops in front of it. A solitary peacekeeper steps outside, and the bus resumes driving.

The peacekeeper is wearing a white uniform, but since he is not wearing armor his face is unobstructed. The familial resemblance that Cato and his returning cousin had was easily noticeable.

Cato walked up to his cousin Lysander and greeted him with a hug.

"It's good to see you again Lyes."

"Good to be back. I'll bet you have quite a story to tell."

"I sure do. But first, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Cato makes a wide gesture to the Katniss, who was standing behind him.

"Lysander, I would like you to meet my wife Katniss."

Cato turned to his pregnant wife. "Katniss, this is my first cousin Lysander."

Lysander smiled and extended his arm for a handshake. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Katniss shook his hand, "It is good to meet you too, Cato has talked quite a bit about you."

"Hopefully good things." They all chuckle a bit.

As they walk inside to talk some more, Lysander addressees his cousin. "So, when did you two meet?"

"It's kind of a long story. I'll explain it inside."

They went inside, and Katniss gestured to the disabled Veteran Peacekeeper sitting in a wheelchair next to one of the chairs in the living room. His uniform was laundered (though there were still coal stains on it), his red hair cut to a cleaner length, and he had a cheery genuflection.

"I'd like you to meet Darius; he is a friend of ours and he's also a peacekeeper."

Lysander nodded and greeted Darius, "It's good to meet you. Thank you for your service."

Darius chuckled good-naturedly. "At ease soldier; you're on break. Loosen up a bit. Also, good to meet you too."

After Lysander was introduced to Darius, Cato and Katniss told a brief story of their imprisonment in District 13.

Once the story was over, they Lysander and Darius asked questions. At first these were asked in a way to avoid stepping on toes, and after awhile they ran out of questions. Their curiosity was sated, and they were all happy that Katniss and Cato escaped.

There was one more question Darius wanted to ask. "You said two District 13 officers helped you. What happened to them?"

"Oh, they took up residence in the village. We're having dinner at Boggs's house tonight; you're invited to come."

Lysander accepted the invitation. "Okey, what time is it at?"

Katniss answered, "Its around six. Darius are you coming?"

Darius, after a pause of silence, also accepted. "Oh, what the hellfire. I don't have anything better to do."

Lysander got up. "Well, I'm exhausted. If you need me I'll be asleep in the back yard. Nice and cool there."

Darius said, "I'm heading down to the post office to deliver some letters; I don't want my parents worrying about me. Need me to deliver anything?"

"Nope."

They both left, leaving Katniss and Cato alone.

"How you feeling?"

"About what?"

"You know, the baby."

"Oh, I'm feeling good. I'm using the restroom more often than I usually do, but when I asked your Aunt she said it is natural."

"Well, I'm here for you if you need anything."

Cato gently grabbed Katniss's hand and held it in his own.

* * *

** Authors Note: Lysander also appears in "The Peacekeeper Series", though he meets Katniss under _slightly_ different circumstances.**


End file.
